Bright Orange Hue
by Furypiper
Summary: Jane and Maura meet way before they work together. As teenagers. How can two very different girls, from two very different worlds, get along and maybe even fall in love? Find out. Intended to be a Rizzles fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all. I recently got into the Rizzles craze and went through both seasons like a mad woman. I also have delved deep into Rizzle fan fic and fan art and decided to take a crack at a short story.

Timeline: It's 1999ish and Jane and Maura are both 16ish? Guessing from the episodes that if Jane just had her 10 year high school reunion in 2011 that they graduated in 2001. I don't know if their ages have even been mentioned and I don't read the books so for all intensive purposes they are around the same age.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any similarities between actual Boston things are purely due to some quick google-ing.

* * *

><p>It was a hot muggy day in Boston, the kind of day that made sidewalks shimmer and asphalt melt. A charter bus protested as it braked next to a dilapidated brick building on 3rd and Washington. A tall white man in a sweated through shirt escorted a group of well dressed high school girls through the entrance.<p>

"Hello ladies of Winstor Academy. Welcome to the Boston Center for Youth recreation facility. My name is Nelson and I will be chaperoning you this week. From what I understood you were told that you were going to be learning how to run non-profit organizations and use various computer programs in the main office up on Burberry St.; however the main office currently has a bug problem and is being fumigated as we speak. So instead you will be helping down here at the rec while you work with our Youth Rehabilitation participants. And if you haven't noticed, the air conditioner is kaput."

Multiple groans were heard from the group. Some of the girls rolled their eyes.

"You will be helping repaint the interior of the facility, clean the gym, pick up litter and interact with inner city youth along the way."

"What?" A tan bleach blonde girl squeaked. "I came down here to put something on my resume for college not to do manual labor! I just had my nails done." Many of the other girls began to nod in agreement and voice their opposition. One hand rose above the crowd. Nelson nodded at the short blond girl, looking down at his chart.

"Yes Miss… Isles?"

"Volunteering has been found to reduce the risk of depression. A key risk factor for depression is social isolation. Volunteering keeps you in regular contact with others and help you develop a solid support system, which in turn protects you against stress and depression."

A silence hung in the thick hot air of the recreation facility. Whitney, the blond who had spoken earlier whispered loudly to the girl next to her. "Maura the bore-rah strikes again." Giggles ensued through the group as Nelson tried to quiet the girls. Maura Isles quickly looked at her shoes and fidgeted with the ring on her left hand.

"Thank you Miss Isles, that is very true. Volunteering has many other benefits such as increasing your self-confidence, keeping you physically active, and can be loads of fun if you let it. Now that we have that out of the way I have your name tags and uniforms for the day. Please line up."

More groans escaped the crowd but no other comments were made. The girls trudged into a line. Maura slowly made her way to the back avoiding the other girls' glares. Once at the back Maura sighed. _This is going to be a long week._

* * *

><p>On the second floor the girl's field hockey team was just getting out of the showers.<p>

"Nice drag flick today Rizzoli!" Coach Webber said as he clapped his tallest player on the back.

"Thanks Coach...But I wouldn't have been possible without Maddog and Hannigan setting it up."

Michelle Lee and Hanna Finnegan smiled at their dark curled friend and started recreating the game as the coach walked away. Michelle positioned her stick and started running down the hall.

"A minute left in the last half, the game is tied. Maddog gets the ball, passes to Hannigan Hanna who sets up for Roarin' Rizzoli who whips an awesome flick into the net. The crowd goes wild!"

Hanna started making loud shush noises. Jane Rizzoli chuckled to herself and tried to shove Hanna who had started running down the hall with Michelle. Both were hyped after their win against the Cambridge Cannons.

"Serves them right. Snotty prissy idiots." Michelle huffed.

"They can take their fancy uniforms and sticks back where they came from. Loserville." Hanna added.

"Guys…" Jane shook her head but continued walking down the hall. She stopped over the balcony. "Speaking of fancy." Michelle and Hanna looked over the railing. The small group of girls, armed with paint brushes and uniforms were slowly trudging toward the first floor lockers. "Who are they?"

"Winstor girls." Hanna said off handedly.

"Rich white girls being put to work?" Michelle laughed. "This I gotta see."

"Hey, I'm white." Jane murmured. Both Hanna and Michelle turned to the tall tan girl.

"You're Italian Rizzoli." Hanna smiled "That doesn't count."

"Sure it does." Michelle giggled. "Have you seen her white ass?" Jane tried to grab the smaller Asian girl but missed. "I'm a ninja!" Michelle yelled as she ran down the hall. Both Hanna and Jane shook their heads.

"Hey Rizzle, you want to catch dinner at my place tonight. My mom is making some mean jalapeno and peanut butter cheeseburgers." Jane scrunched up her face.

"Umm…Thanks Hanna, but I gotta head out." Jane picked up her bag and sprinted towards the stairs. Michelle ran back panting a little from her moment of ninja glory.

"Where did Jane go?"

Hanna shrugged. "Same place she always goes after practice."

"Which is?"

"Hell if I know. Do I look like her keeper?" Hanna shoved Michelle. "You should find out Miss Bruce Lee."

"I'm good. But hey did I hear something about burgers?"

Jane stifled a laugh from her hiding place as she heard her friends walk out of the building. She quickly ran back up the stairs to her locker and stashed her field hockey gear and brought out a bright orange jumpsuit concealed in her backpack and grimaced. _I hate community service._

* * *

><p>AN: Eventual Rizzles! Also not sure if this should be T or M. Read enough to think I could do something decent for an eventual M but they are both underage so that feels weird. Comments are appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and read. I'll try to update at least once a week with longer chapters.

Thanks (). I figured that these gals were at least in their mid to late thirties. It's good to know. A little late now… According to Wiki Jane graduated in 1994… oops.

Also heads up. I used Wiki a lot for random Maura facts. I own nothing and know very little. But awkwardly writing this I am learning new things. Go Rizzles fanfic for the win.

* * *

><p>Jane POV<p>

The girls, wearing bright orange jumpsuits and the ones wearing teal volunteer shirts and painting smocks, separated into two lines as they waited for Nelson's next order. The clear physical distance between the groups spoke volumes; it was like a high school dance. Neither group moved towards each other but they were all connected by thick hot air.

"Everyone will be paired up with a partner. Please step forward when your name is called."

"Debbie Loan and Bridget Smith, Abigail Breslan and Marquesha Williams, Angela Walters and Stephanie Delgado, Whitney Michaels and Jane Rizzoli…" Nelson continued down the list as the girls introduced themselves to each other.

"Hi I'm Jane." Jane said as she extended her hand to Whitney who stared at it as it was infected.

"I'm not touching you" Whitney said as she looked away. Jane's dark brows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" Jane's voice raised an octave.

"You heard me. First they have me doing bull community service and now I have to work with some low life." Whitney scoffed and started chewing a piece of gum. "This wasn't in the catalogue"

Jane's nostrils flared. "Lowlife?" Fist balled she threw herself at Whitney. "I'll show you what's in the catalogue." Whitney screamed as she hit the ground Jane straddling her. The youth rehabilitation girls circled around the two chanting "Fight Fight Fight!" egging Jane on while the Winstor girls slowly backed away for the ensuing chaos. Nelson sighed and radioed the security guard on duty.

Jane's tan fingers snaked their way through Whitney's almost white hair pulling at the roots lifting Whitney's terrified face until they were an inch apart. "Take it back or I rip your hair out" Jane growled. Whitney desperately scratched at Jane's hands in vain, Jane wasn't letting go.

"Freak!" Whitney whispered. _Aww. Hell no. _Untangling her right hand from Whitney's hair Jane raised her fist only to find her wrist grasped tightly by large hands. _Shit._

"Jane!" Jane didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Jane." Officer Bertrand's stern voice made Jane wince. She allowed her herself to be lifted off of Whitney who hurriedly smoothed her hair and made her way to Nelson.

"My father is going to hear about this." She looked back at Jane who was being held by Yardley. "Filth." Jane lunged but her efforts were muted by Bertrand's strong grip. Whitney exited the building. Jane slumped back into Bertrand's arms. _Mom's gonna to be soo pissed._

* * *

><p>Maura POV<p>

A scream interrupted Nelson and the loud thud of Whitney and Jane hitting the ground made everyone turn their heads. Some of the Winstor girls gasped and backed away from the crowd while Maura slid her way into the developing circle. Maura had never seen a real girl fight. At Winstor anyone who was caught displaying any type of aggressive or violent behavior was immediately sent to a therapist and then home. Maura found herself intrigued by the primal nature of the event before her. Maura looked around at the other girls many of whom had started chanting. _Like lions at a slaughter, herd like behavior. _Some started commenting on the fight.

"That Rizzoli chick is gonna beat the tar out a' Barbie"

"I heard she was caught fighting with the Feroni brothers."

"The Feroni's? Barbie doesn't stand a chance."

Maura directed her attention back at the Italian girl whose face was currently being obscured by her long dark curls. Her sinewy arms lifted Whitney very easily. _Well developed Bicep Brachii_. Rizzoli seemed to be saying something to Whitney who then seemed to say something back which angered Rizzoli. A large older white male in a security outfit came up behind Rizzoli catching what Maura estimated would have been heavy right hook. The girls expressed disappointment and slowly dispersed. Whitney lifted herself and tried to make another scene but Nelson cared little and the security guard held Rizzoli back. She had become almost docile in his hands until Whitney had insulted her which seemed to set her off again.

With Whitney gone Nelson tried to regain control of the situation. "Thanks Angelo. Can you handle this? Send her back when she seems ready." Bertrand nodded. Nelson addressed the group. "Anyone who hasn't been called please come here. If you have a partner start painting." Maura watched as Jane was escorted to the security office. _Fascinating. _

Jane POV

Officer Bertrand closed the office door and pulled up a chair next to Jane who was avoiding eye contact. After a couple of minutes of silence a loud sigh escaped from Bertrand caused Jane to break.

"Angelo you didn't hear her. She called me a lowlife and freak. What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to behave better. You're already here for fighting." Jane shook her head.

"That's cause they were pickin' on Frankie." Jane flexed her fingers rubbing the pink gouges Whitney's manicured nails had left; some had started to bleed. "I was provoked. You know I don't like fighting but a Rizzoli isn't goin to take an insult sitting down either."

"And a Rizzoli knows what things are worth fighting for. That's why you're here doing community service instead of at juvy. But fighting just to fight isn't going to fix nothin'. Girls like that they got the world on a platter, and beating her up isn't going to change what they think about people like us."

"I know…"

"Jane. You're a good kid. I've watched you grow up on the field outside. I don't want to see you in this jumpsuit ever again."

"Yes Uncle Angelo." Jane let her head hang. Officer Bertrand smiled and ruffled his niece's dark mass of hair. Jane ducked out of his grasp.

"You know, if you get your act together you could go to college. You're smart." Jane and Angelo shared a glance and started laughing. "I mean it." Angelo said as he chuckled. He stood up and opened the office door.

"Any who, stay here for a bit. I'm gonna go check on your victim. You riled her up pretty bad. Wouldn't doubt that she wet herself when you made to punch her." Jane snickered. "Hey." Jane stopped and looked innocently up at her uncle.

"Goddamn those Rizzoli eyes. That's how your Aunt Adele got me."

"I heard she slapped you at a bar for being too friendly." Angelo smirked.

"That old Rizzoli charm… never fails." Angelo said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"I wish you had punched her."<p>

Jane looked up from the sink. She had walked in to the restroom to wash the scratches that were bleeding and try to avoid Nelson spotting her.

"What?" Jane said as she looked up to find a shorter blond girl peeling white paint off her nails. The volunteer uniform was too big on her making her look even smaller than she was. She looked up to find Jane staring at her and nervously looked back down.

"I do not normally wish ill upon others. Certainly what you did was slightly uncalled for but part of me would have enjoyed seeing you inflict damage to her cavum nasal." Maura said as she started looking around the linoleum room.

Despite her confusion Jane smiled. "Her what?"

"Her nose." Maura said without missing a beat.

"Oh. So what are you doing here?"

"There was an uneven number. I was not assigned a partner and I volunteered to retrieve you."

"After all that?" Jane scoffed. Maura shrugged and began to wash the paint off her nails. "Let me guess. Unlike your friend you like slumming with the ghetto girls and boys?" Maura stiffened. The sound of water gushing into the drain filled the silence.

"Volunteering is a social activity composed of civil engagement and intended for goodwill towards man. If I am to acquire this activity's intended benefits then I must make myself available and flexible to new experiences and unexpected occurrences." Maura looked at her reflection in the mirror before turning to Jane. "I do not slum. I want to help people and to avoid ignorant self-absorbed individuals like Whitney Michaels." Jane felt Maura's light hazel eyes burning a hole through hers and a shiver went up her spine.

"Ok. Ok." Jane held her wet hands up. "I get it Spock. I think." Maura's blank stare befuddled Jane.

"Spock? Spock. From Startrek." Jane separated her fingers into a V. Maura shrugged her shoulders. "Nevermind."

Jane looked back to her hands and dried them on her jumpsuit. She hesitated a moment but extended one to Maura. "I'm Jane. Jane Rizzoli." Maura looked down at Jane's hand but did not take it.

"What? You too? This 'I'm too good for this' shit is getting old." Jane started to pull her hand back when Maura caught it with her wet one.

"I'm Maura Isles. Forgive me I was merely observing that your digitus annularis was longer than your index."

"My what?" Jane balked pulling back her hand. Maura tentatively reached out taking Jane's hand back into her smaller ones rotating it so that Jane's fingers were visible.

"Your ring finger is longer than your pointer finger. It is believed to be linked to more testosterone in the womb. In many cultures your ring finger was believed to be the magical finger."

"Magical finger huh?" Jane snorted "Right.", but made no attempt to remove her hand from Maura's hold which was gentle and cool from the water. She found herself captivated by the shorter girl's curious examination of her fingers. Her shoulder length blond ringlets framed her face nicely. _Like honey on skin...Wait. What?_ Jane blinked hard. She could feel the sweat trickling down her chest getting trapped in her sports bra. Her heart was beating rapidly for no good reason. At least none that Jane could think of. She softly pulled her hand back.

Maura resumed washing her hands. "Yes. Studies have also shown that longer ring fingers have been associated with higher levels of aggression."

"So you are saying that I was gonna beat up Whitney because my finger is too long?"

"I couldn't conclusively say that. However…" Maura looked up mischievously "I could say that you were almost in a physical altercation with her because she has a decidedly repugnant personality."

"Repugnant?"

"She's a bitch." Maura said flatly turning around to dry her hands with a paper towel. Jane couldn't help but smile. _Not so robotic after all Commander Spock?_

"Is that what that really means?" Jane asked as they started to walk out.

"Close enough." Maura giggled to herself and Jane found a stupid grin on her face. _Maybe community service won't be that bad…_

* * *

><p>AN: Omg. I wrote another chapter… whaa? I'm only amazed because I really got into this one. Kinda stuck between narrating and making POVs. I don't want people to be confused but I always like seeing the character's inner dialogue. Reviewscomments, questions, and suggestions are always helpful/motivating. Very helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Fun fact time. Many of you probably compared your fingers while reading this last fic chatper. A longer ring finger has also been linked to more testosterone in the system… and very very loosely linked to being a lesbian. Wonder if any of you caught that… Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me excited to write. I especially appreciate those that wrote longer comments or suggestions… motivates me… hint hint.

* * *

><p>Day 2 of Community service<p>

* * *

><p>Jane POV<p>

They were still re-painting the interior. Maura and Jane had been assigned the northwest corner of the 3rd floor which was unbearable because of the large glass windows and the continued non-existence of air conditioning. Sweat plastered their clothing to their bodies. Jane had half unzipped the jumpsuit revealing a neon green sports bra. Her unruly hair was tied up but some of it still found itself stuck to her face and neck. Maura had opted against the volunteer uniform and was painting in her clothing which today was comprised of a denim mini skirt and a pink pastel tank top that was not covering her midriff.

_How can such a cute girl be such a nerd? Did I just say cute? The heat is getting to me._ Jane shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. The silence and monotonous stroking sounds from the paint were starting to bother her.

"So you never watched Startrek? I mean. I'm not a dweeb but it's a good show." Jane said trying to appear nonchalant.

"I do not normally watch television. I have ballet three times a week along with tennis, Latin, AP, SAT prep, and volunteer work." Maura said wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Jane nodded and continued trying to avoid the hot glare from the windows next to them.

"So what do you do for fun?" Jane said shielding her eyes.

"What I do is fun." Maura smiled softly and stopped painting. "Learning a new step or a new word for something is incredibly stimulating." Jane also stopped painting.

"But do you ever hang out? Just goof off?" Flecks of paint flew as Jane used her hands to gesture.

"I do enjoy shopping." Maura said as she moved away from Jane who was now enjoying herself pelting the wall with paint flecks. "Peter and I love spending free Saturdays at Back Bay." _Peter… Dammit… _Jane had never considered herself gay but she had known for a while that she was attracted to girls. She had never admitted it and she had never acted on her feelings. But hearing Maura mention a boy's name was slightly disappointing. Jane resumed normal painting strokes concentrating on the wall. After a moment Jane broke the silence.

"Is Peter your boyfriend?" Maura paused her painting and smiled at Jane.

"No, he is our butler."

"Oh." _That would explain shopping at Back Bay. That place is ritzy. _"So no boyfriend?" Jane said without looking up. Maura laughed.

"I truly do not have time to socialize with the opposite sex and I attend an all girls boarding school which limits my opportunities to meet possible suitors. So no. No boyfriend. You?"

"No. It's been awhile." _There was this one guy I thought I liked. But he kept calling me frog-face. Asshole._

They continued painting in silence. The day had been relatively uneventful compared to the day before. Whitney did not return and Jane had promised not to attack any other girls. The Winstor girls had been lectured about exhibiting lady like behavior at all times and refraining from insulting others. Without a queen bee to lead them the complaints about painting had died down but the complaints about the heat had continued.

* * *

><p>Maura POV<p>

The smell of paint and the intense heat was making Maura feel light headed. She dropped her paint roller on the pan and sat down in a shady spot hidden from the windows. Jane also dropped her roller and made her way over to Maura with two water bottles in hand. Maura watched as the taller girls raised the dripping bottle to her lips. Drops of water slid down her chin intermingling with the beads of sweat on her clavicle. Maura couldn't help but study how the angles of Jane's skeletal structure casted delicate shadows on her sternum. She loved the human body. Having taken advance anatomy and physiology Maura had found herself reading her textbooks like they were romance novels.

_Right now the water is passing by her epiglottis to her esophagus to her… _Maura's eyes trailed down to Jane's chest. _Her… what is the word for… pectoral… no wait those are her chest muscles which are covered by her… breasts. Breasts?_ Maura was looking intensely at Jane's chest causing the older girl to raise a brow.

"Maura?"

"Pectoralis Major! I mean. Umm." Maura blushed. "Sweat… did you know that sweating helps remove toxins from your body and keeps your skin cleaner. Less acne."

"You know you don't have to do that."

"Do what?" _Stare at you when you are not looking. I know. I cannot seem to help it. You have such nicely developed features. High cheek bones, full lips… word for lips… is labia…oris… labia… I wonder. _Maura's eyes followed the zipper of the jumpsuit.

"…facts everywhere." Jane finished placing her hand on her hip. Maura looked up startled.

"What?" Jane sighed and sat down on the hardwood next to Maura.

"I said. You don't have to spew random facts every time someone talks to you."

"They are not random" Maura protested "It is easier to remember things if you repeat them out loud."

"You started talking to Debbie about mass suicide when she mentioned she wanted Kool-aid."

"I was referring to the Jim Jones cult and how they committed suicide by drinking cyanide. Most people believe it was mixed with Kool-aid but they are misinformed. It was Flavor-aid another popular drink mix."

"Yeah well you freaked her out." Jane said as she sat down.

"Why? Death is enthralling. We all do it eventually and there probably more than a million different ways to die." Maura became animated using her hands to emphasis her words. "Our bodies are like ticking time bombs. Mechanisms ultimately built to fall apart. Suicide would seem to give the person a sense of control over their death. Imagine having the nerve to kill yourself… our bodies instinctively try to protect us, even from ourselves. Some recent suicide data suggests that…"

"Maura." Maura glanced up to find Jane's perplexed face inches from her own. She noticed that there was very little space between her eyebrows and her dark brown eyes giving her a permanent melancholy look and probably a very intimidating scowl when angry.

"Sorry. I tend to ramble when I get excited." Maura looked back down at her hands covered once again in paint. She had removed her turquoise ring in order to save it from a paint filled existence but now she felt naked without it. She absentmindedly started rubbing the tan line.

"It's cool." Jane looked at the ceiling. "It's kinda awesome how you can do that. You're like a walking dictionary." Jane started crunching the water bottle in her hands. "Other than field hockey, I don't have much I'm good at."

"Well, I think it was awesome how you could lunge at Whitney. No one has stood up to her before. You are very athletic and aggressive."

"It wasn't always like that. They used to call me…" Jane sighed. "Rolly polly Rizzoli"

"Rolli polly? You mean a Woodlouse. From the suborder Oniscidea within the Isopoda order, genus Armadillidium. Were they referring to your tough exterior and dark colored hair?"

"No." Jane chuckled. "I never thought of it like that." She ran her fingers through her hair. "They were talking about my shape. My weight. I was a little chunky. That's why I started field hockey." Maura ran her eyes quickly across Jane's frame. _No one would think that of you now. Stop thinking about her… change the topic. _

"I wish we had field hockey at my school."

"Winstor doesn't do field hockey? With all that money they can't afford sticks?"

"They have other group sports such as soccer and volley ball but the girls tend to get very close-knit which is probably a consequence of being at a boarding school. Once social circles have been established it is hard to be accepted."

"Let me guess. You aren't the social butterfly?"

"Maybe more of dormant larvae before it molts." Jane wrinkled her brow. "I mean. I wouldn't say that, no. I studied abroad for a couple of years before arriving at Winstor. My mother is an artist so I traveled with her to exotic locales." Maura stretched out her legs pulling at her short skirt. "Turns out talking about the mating rituals of the African Sacred Ibis are not as riveting to others as I thought. Did you know that they were the symbol used for the Egyptian god Thoth thought to rule the arts of magic, systems of writing, development of science, and the judgment of the dead?"

"Thoth?" _Oh gosh, I did it again. Maura if you have nothing socially acceptable to say do not say anything at all._ Maura started chewing at her lip while Jane began tapping the empty crushed water bottle on her knee. "He could do all that and his name was Thoth? They couldn't come up with a cooler name?" Maura blinked.

"Well. The Egyptians were a great civilization. They had many gods and many different names for them. He went by Djehuti and Hermopolis Magna in reference to the Greek God Hermes, you know during the Greco-Roman era. He also was depicted with a baboon head instead of an Ibis sometimes."

"Should have called him Baboon head guy." Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Baboon head guy?" Maura said hesitantly. Jane grabbed the empty bottle that Maura was holding using it with her own to pound on her chest. She pushed herself off the wall and squatted jumping side to side.

"I am baboon head guy! Master of Egyptian dead stuff!" Jane started spinning on all fours. "Ooh. Ah. Ooh Ooh" Maura couldn't believe her eyes but she giggled despite herself.

"I think you resemble a gorilla or a chimpanzee more than a baboon at this moment." Jane glanced up. Her brows were furrowed and she had pursed her lips to make them appear larger which made Maura grin all the more.

"What say nerd girl?" Jane rushed Maura on her knuckles before squatting before her. "How dare you insult Baboon head!" Maura giggled and began to squeal when Jane started tickling her. More gorilla sounds ensued as Maura toppled over on to her side fighting a losing battle against the taller girl.

The noise of a throat clearing interrupted the moment. Both Jane and Maura turned to see Nelson sweating like a beast impatiently tapping his foot. His thin comb over was plastered to his shiny bulb.

"Ladies." Jane and Maura both scrambled up to their feet. "Finish up your wall. You have fifteen minutes left." Nelson face seemed to be struggling to maintain composure. "No more monkey business. And Miss Rizzoli, can you maintain a decent level of modesty?" Jane nodded. Her jumpsuit had slipped to her lower waist exposing her toned middle and the red line of her boy shorts. Maura watched as Jane zipped the orange suit back over her lean tan body. The girls quickly picked up their brushes and started painting at a furious pace. When Nelson had walked out of hearing range Jane and Maura leaned against the wall and broke out laughing. Trying to catch her breath Maura turned to the darker girl. The afternoon sunlight had found itself on her highlighting the waves in her pony tail as they rested against her shoulder. _Like water rushing down a stream. Beautiful. _Jane caught Maura gazing at her and blushed.

"What?" Jane said raising her hands.

"Really? Mr. Baboon head? That was …" _the most ridiculous yet adorable thing I have ever seen, _"…theatrical." Maura pushed her shoulder length curls behind her ear. It wasn't long enough to put it up but not short enough to keep out of her face.

"When you got two little brothers you learn how to entertain." Jane winked. Maura blushed but stood up to continue painting.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep. Any feedback and reviews gives me warm fuzzies. In other news type Sasha Alexander in google images… wowza. I couldn't believe my eyes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really appreciate those of you talking to me through reviews. That's my favorite part of writing especially my sapphic sisters. Recently starting watching Lost Girl... Highly recommended. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Angela Rizzoli jumped at the sound of the front door slamming almost dropping the plate she was scrubbing.<p>

"Janie is that you?"

"Yeah ma." Jane walked in hauling her field hockey bag and backpack. The floor boards creaked as she made it through the hallway.

"Janie don't slam the door. I already told ya."

"Yeah ma." Jane said as she grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth.

"How was community service?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you say it louder ma so everyone can hear."

"Your dad is at work Janie."

"Ma stop calling me Janie. Frankie and Tommy started doin' it."

"Why? You are always goin to be my Janie."

"Ugh." Janie dropped her bags in a heap in the kitchen.

"How many times do I hafta tell you. Do not leave your sweaty sports stuff in the kitchen!"

"Ugh!" Jane groaned as she returned to the kitchen and began to drag herself up the stairs.

"Jane don't think running upstairs is going to get you outta talkin to me about what happened yesterday." _Crap Angelo told her… _Jane grimaced. "And your friends called!" Jane stopped climbing the stairs.

"Who?"

"Hanna and Michelle." Jane stumbled back down.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Angela said raising her sudsy hands. "Told them you were helping your father. I don't know why you are making this into a big secret."

"Don't worry about it Ma." _Hannigan and Mitch would rag all over me. _Jane shook her head climbing back up. She was headed toward the shower when Frankie and Tommie ran by her yelling at each other. "Why does everyone in this house yell!"

"Janie use your inside voice!"

"Yes ma!" Jane sighed.

"Tommie give it back!" Frankie yelled reaching over Tommy who curled into a ball.

"Its mine!" Tommy squeaked as Frankie tried to pry the toy from his chest.

"You stole it!" Frankie growled lifting Tommy.

"Guys!" Jane yelled detangling them. "What are you doin'?

"Tommy stole my toy."

"Tommy give back Frankie's doll."

"Action figure." The Rizzoli brothers said in unison. All three siblings shared olive skin and dark hair and would have been identical except for Jane distinguishing herself by being the lankiest of the crew and having the longest mane. Frankie was slowly catching up finally hitting his first growth spurt at fourteen. Tommy still had a ways to go at eleven but Jane knew one thing. They were both annoying.

"But Jane he had it under his bed covered in dust. He didn't even remember it 'til I found it." Tommy whined clutching the toy tighter.

"That doesn't make it yours Tommy." Jane sighed. "You want me to tell Mom?" Both boys shook their heads violently. Angela Rizzoli could give the kids heck when she wanted to. "Good. Tommy give Frankie the doll back. Frankie you have to promise to let Tommy play with it." Both boys nodded and Jane let them go.

"Yes Janie." Said the boys in unison prompting Jane to start chasing after them down the hall but they quickly locked themselves in their room.

"Urg!" Jane rumbled with a slight smile on her face as she stomped back to the shower. She quickly shed herself of her clothing and entered the shower. Jane let the droplets of cool water hit her face washing away the paint and sweat of the day.

_Today wasn't so bad. That Maura is something. All the Winstor girls are kind of a hoot. _Jane chuckled as she remembered how the Winstor girls had tried to democratically split up the painting duties by calculating the area of the building while the Youth rehabilitation girls had simply picked up the brushes and started painting. The girls at least seemed to tolerate Maura's ramblings as long as they were relevant. You had to respect someone with that kind of brain. Jane braced herself against the cool tiles of the shower with her hands. _Maura… Why do I keep thinking about you? _Jane had thought about her gold curls, pouty lips, and bare midriff the entire walk home. She had tried to shake off the thoughts remembering old field hockey plays and how to reinstall a pipe. Plumbing had its moments. But it wasn't enough, Maura wouldn't leave Jane's mind. The shower was a nice reprieve from the heat of the day. The afternoon simmered at a slightly cooler temperature but Jane still felt the need to don a tank top and pair of athletic shorts.

"Janie come help set the table!"

"Yeah Ma!" _I'm surprised we haven't all gone deaf by this point._ Living in the Rizzoli house was a constant cacophony of noise. A circus filled with food, love, and ruckus. Jane bounded down the stairs jumping the last four landing with a loud thud.

"Jane don't jump down the stairs you know the boys are going to want…" Two loud thuds interrupted Angela along with an "Ouch." And crying.

"Oh my God." Angela dashed to the stairs to find Frankie and Tommy in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Frankie appeared fine lifting himself from the floor while Tommy lay crying on the floor cradling his knee. "What happened?"

"Think his foot got caught on the last step." Frankie said quietly.

"Jane look what you did."

"Me?" Jane said throwing up her hands in a similar fashion to that of her mother earlier. "Not my fault the twerp can't jump." Secretly Jane was proud of her brothers attempt to mimic her actions. She took her role as older sister very seriously. Of course she couldn't baby them she would be failing them as a leader. So when Angela scurried back to the kitchen to get an ice pack Jane crouched next to Tommy who was still sniffling. "Next time make sure your toes are over the step and always put your hands out just in case." Tommy nodded solemnly. Jane ruffled his hair and picked him up walking to the kitchen.

"Oww. Ow." Tommy complained. Jane rolled her eyes and Frankie scoffed.

"Shush. It isn't that bad. Remember the time Frankie's hand got stuck in the picnic table?" Jane said wiggling her eyebrows. Tommy produced a tear stained smile.

"Again? That happened once!" Frankie said exasperated.

"And you cried like a baby the entire time." Jane said placing Tommy in his chair at the kitchen table.

"You told me they were going to cut my hand off!" Jane chuckled and Tommy giggled.

"Frankie stop yelling." Angela said as she placed the ice pack on Tommy's knee. Frankie begrudgingly sat in his seat. When Tommy had been tended to the Rizzoli's sat down to dinner.

"Where's Dad?" Frankie asked as he started poking his green beans with his fork.

"Frankie stop playing with your food." Angela said as she went to sit at her spot. "Your dad is working late."

"Again?" Jane asked, not really paying attention in the answer. The summer months were always busy times because of bursting pipes or lack of water. She was more interested in staring at her hands which since Monday had taken on a special quality she had never noticed before. _Digitus Annularis… _

"You know how it is Janie. He gets a lot of calls. Pretty soon Frankie is going to start helping with the family business so things will go quicker."

"No I'm not." Frankie said stubbornly. This started a long conversation about Frankie's future life in Rizzoli and Son Plumbing. Jane chewed on her food pretending to listen. _Whatever tomorrow brings has got to be better than this. _She smiled to herself. _I get to see Maura… _

* * *

><p>Maura P.O.V.<p>

The charter bus whined as it pulled up to the Gadison hotel. The Winstor girls were staying in the suites while they did their week long program with the Boston Center for Youths. The girls rushed out of the bus seeking air conditioning and cool bed sheets.

After going through her vigorous nightly hygiene ritual Maura flopped on to her bed. Her biology book lay open where she had left off the night before. She pulled it towards her and began to read.

_Many plants have evolved a complex sexuality, which is expressed in different combinations of their reproductive organs. Some species have separate male and female individuals, some have separate male and female flowers on the same plant, but the majority of plants have both male and female parts in the same flower. Some plants change their gender expression depending on a number of factors like age, time of day, or because of environmental conditions. Plant sexuality also varies within different populations of some species._Maura sighed and closed her book. Summer reading wasn't as pressing as getting some sleep. She had been waking up early to run before community service and the physical fatigue and heat exhaustion were taking their toll. She turned off the light and returned to her bed burrowing under the covers. She peeked out to stare at the ceiling. _Plant sexuality… what about human sexuality? _Maura rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. _Oh Jane… _

Jane walked into the visitors area of the rec center wearing a red tank top over a grey sports bra. Her fingers were hooked into the fraying pockets of ripped denim jeans. Soft padding noises echoed to the ceiling, she was barefoot.

"Hey Maura." Jane's usually husky voice seemed lower than normal.

"Jane. What are you doing here?" Jane had reached Maura and began leaning into her inching towards her face. "Community service hasn't started." Maura said backing away as Jane stepped closer causing Maura to fall into a chair.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jane said as she straddled the smaller girl who was now bright red. Maura couldn't breathe.

"Jane. What are you…" Maura was interrupted by the feeling of Jane's lips on her neck making their way up. She felt warm air go up her neck to ear.

"Only what you want me to do." Jane whispered. Maura heard herself gasp. Her heart was beating in her head and her skirt. She couldn't move her hands to push Jane away. She had no control over herself. Jane removed herself from Maura's neck and used her hand to tip Maura's face up to meet her own.

"What's the Latin word for kiss?" Jane asked softly caressing Maura's face. Their noses were almost touching. Jane's hair had fallen over her face onto Maura's shrouding them from the world.

"Ba.. Basium." Maura stuttered. Gulping for air as Jane continued to look her with dark irises holding reflective abysses that Maura was losing herself in.

"If you say so." Jane smiled wickedly as she closed the gap between them with her lips. A muffled moan escaped from Maura. After a beat Maura found she responded hungrily to Jane's lips and touch. She had never kissed someone before but it felt natural and easy to follow the older girls lead. Her eyes had closed in reverie at the kiss but opened suddenly. She gently pushed Jane away.

"Jane." Maura said looking at her lap. "I cannot do this. I do not even know you. You are here because you were caught violating a law. I do not even know what you did."

"Then ask." Jane smirked making her way back to Maura's lips.

"That is not the point." Maura said gently pushing Jane off and standing up. "I am not sure I am attracted to women."

"So you don't want me?" Jane said tilting her head to the side pouting her sad puppy dog face in full effect.

"I…" Maura stammered. "Uh. I had not… It isn't that…" Jane stood up turned around and began to walk away. "Jane. Wait." Jane turned back to face Maura who had taken a few steps forward.

"Tell me you want me. Or I'll leave." Jane said resolutely putting her hands into her frayed pockets.

"Jane... I do not know with enough certainty. These feelings are perplexing."

"Now Maura." Jane growled.

"Jane please wait." Maura pleaded. Jane scowled. She opened her mouth and screamed.

"!"

Maura's eyes snapped open. She was in her bed and the alarm was sounding. She pushed the snooze button and sighed into her pillow. _What was that? _She felt warm and her heart was beating rapidly. She ventured a hand down her pajama bottoms. _Oh my gosh, I am… aroused. _Maura blushed furiously and buried her face into the pillow. _What do I do?_ Maura grabbed a neighboring pillow and used it to sandwich her head.

"St. Raphael why?" Maura's attempt at a curse was muffled. Light streamed through the window uncensored and free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you fact checking. I know no one is but we. The Saint that Maura invokes is the saint of love and lovers… and coincidently the saint of doctors and physicians… that's right. Is it sad that small things like that make me giddy? Fun fact mutha#%^$&*. Eh. See you next chapter. P.S. Is Maura even catholic? She's Irish…right? Oh well. Not entirely sure where this is headed. I have two chapters that I have to work on but they dont have much direction. I already wrote an ending though.. hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So yeah Maura probably isn't religious but I liked the fun fact. Grad school started and now comes the incredible struggle between maintaining a social life and working and studying. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really needed that pick me up to continue writing.

* * *

><p>Day 3 of community service<p>

Today the group of girls was cleaning the gym. Each pair was given a bottle of cleaning solution, a broom, and a mop. The gym was sweltering. Both groups had been allowed to wear clothing of their choosing to avoid overheating during cleaning. Maura was wearing a flower printed skirt and a green spaghetti top. Jane was wearing blue field hockey shorts and a white tank top over a black sports bra.

The girls had begun to get more comfortable with each other having endured the heat and the paint fumes from the previous days. Many of them were having casual conversations. One of the Winstor girls had even gone so far as to try and recreate Annie's "It's a Hard Knock Life" but none of the other girls felt like exerting extra energy.

"This is miserable." Jane whined wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Extreme hopes are born from extreme misery. Bertrand Russel" Maura said to no one in particular picking up her broom and moving steadily to an un-cleaned area.

"Well I extremely hope for a pool and a smoothie." Angela said.

"I hope for a rich boyfriend to take me away from this" Debbie squeaked which brought a few giggles to the group.

"I hope for liberation!" Jane said triumphantly raising her mop high above her head causing the girls closest to her to squeal and scurry away. The other girls smiled and few half heartedly flung dirty water at her. Jane covered her head with her hands ducking to avoid the drops. "Hey!" Jane said holding her mop menacingly.

"Oh girls watch out. She might maul you like she did Whitney and the Feroni's." Stephanie said. Jane narrowed her brows. The heat had reduced her patience.

"Ladies!" Nelson yelled from his chair. "Concentrate on work."

Jane rolled her eyes and retreated to an unmanned corner of the court. Maura was already in that area busy sweeping with precision.

"Who are the Feroni's?" She said without looking up.

"They are a couple of stupid brutes who mess with people because they think they can." Jane scoffed. "They run around pretending to be part of the mafia."

"Oh. Why did you get involved with them?" Maura asked softly. She didn't want to set Jane off.

"I didn't. They were picking on my little brother. No one touches my family." Jane stopped mopping and smirked "So I kinda taught them a lesson."

"You do seem to take some joy in releasing primal aggression."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Some psychological studies believe that there is a connection between aggression and the release of dopamine."

"And that means?"

"Aggression can lead to pleasurable feelings, sadism at its best."

"Did you just accuse me of a sadist?"

"Not definitively…" Maura blushed. "It was more of a comment." _Not that I think I would mind._

Jane bit her lip and laughed. Every day was a surprise with Maura. Extremely nerdy yet there was something beneath the surface that Jane kept catching glimpses of. Something that was making her heart beat faster and her palms sweat. Causing her to drop her mop, bend over, and catch Maura watching her. _Like what you see? Wait what are you even thinking? Even if she did like you she is some spoiled rich girl… out of my league._

"So.. uh.. what's all this for? Sweating out your summer in Boston's finest facilities? I wouldn't be here for fun."

"Service learning is both a pleasurable and exciting prospect that enriches the lives of young adults."

"You sound like a brochure." Jane said before being whacked in the leg with Maura's broom. "And I'm the sadist?" They both giggled. Jane swiped at Maura's feet but Maura was quicker jumping deftly over the mop inadvertently flashing Jane a peek at her underwear. "Nice turtles." Jane said raising an eyebrow and smirking. Maura's eyes widened and her face turned beet red.

"They are tortoises!" Maura said clinging to her skirt edges pulling them down over her cream colored thighs.

"Well excuse me. I didn't get a very good look." Jane smiled and took a step towards Maura with her mop handle first dangerously close to her skirt, almost threatening to lift it. "Why don't I reexamine them?" Maura quickly swatted away the invading mop handle moving away from Jane in a huff.

"I would like to retract my previous comment. You are not a sadist, you are a pervert…" Jane looked hurt. Maura bit her lip. "…and a horrible zoologist." Jane laughed out loud causing everyone in the auditorium to turn in her direction.

"What's so funny?" Nelson shouted from his chair.

"Nothing sir." Under her breath Jane said. "Your comb-over" Which set Maura into a giggle fit. _Man I love her laugh… just want to be able to see her smile, be the reason for her smile. Jane, get a hold of yourself. This doesn't happen except on T.V. You've only known her a couple days. Is this what love feels like?_ The thought stopped Jane in her tracks. Time seemed to slow to stand still. The mop in her hand felt heavy, the wood handle course against her already callused hands. She watched as drops of dirty water pelted the gym floor. The only thing she could hear over the steady thundering of her heart beats was Maura's giggles subsiding. She looked up only to be caught by the younger girl's hazel eyes. At this point the world had stopped and there was only Maura and Jane in a stifling gym smiling at each other. Breathing failed to be an automatic bodily function as Jane found each breath more difficult than the last. Maybe it was the heat, or the hormones, or the way Maura decided at that very moment to wink at Jane but Jane knew she was hooked. And much before the term was ever coined and converted into memes and social networking fodder Jane thought to herself. _Fuck my life. I think I like Maura._

* * *

><p>Maura's POV<p>

The gym had been thoroughly swept and mopped. All that was left to do was wax. There was only one wax machine in the compound so the girls were taking turns doing part of the gym. It boiled down to a fight to see who could ride on the wax machine next. For the girls who had already waxed or who were not as interested in waxing duty sitting on the cool brick wall seemed to be the next best thing. This was exactly what Maura was doing as she watched Jane wait for the wax machine.

Jane was next to go and Maura could tell she was excited even though Jane hadn't been one of the girls shoving her way in line. Something about how she moved her fingers and held her jaw spoke to Maura of anxiety and impatience. Interpreting body language had become a habit to Maura because of her quiet exterior and perceptive eyes. It didn't help that she had been watching Jane all week and by now had deconstructed most of her unconscious signals. She flared her nostrils when agitated or angry. She would scratch the back of her ear when she was nervous.

However there was one body signal Maura wasn't sure of. Jane had a tendency of smiling with her eyes at certain moments. She had caught glimpses of it while they worked and she couldn't quite understand what had her so inwardly cheerful. It was usually after a bout of teasing or giggling Jane would just look at her so intensely that Maura felt faint. They were short moments luckily or else Maura would have passed out due to Jane and the added humidity of the gym. Maura had started to doze off with a smile on her face when one of the Winstor girls popped in front of her. The girl in particular was Eleanor one of Whitney's clones except she had natural blonde hair and was shorter.

"Maura Isles. I never would have picked you to sink this low. Just because boys don't like you doesn't mean you have to become a dyke. Let alone one who likes psycho poor people."

"Excuse me?" All drowsiness fled Maura. Sometimes her inability to recognize sarcasm kept her from registering insults until much later but this one was blatant and mean. Were her feelings for Jane so obvious? Had Jane noticed? Maura pushed herself up to her feet.

"Don't worry. I won't tell but it will cost you." Maura watched Eleanor's eyes land on her hand.

"That is my mother's ring." _My real mother's ring. The only thing I have from her. _"You cannot have it."

"Then I cannot allow you to continue on in this fashion. It is unbecoming to a Winstor girl for so many reasons. I am sure that the principal would be more than willing to help you through this disgusting phase of your adolescent development. Your peers might also benefit from this valuable teaching moment." Unlike Whitney, Eleanor was the epitome of smart and beautiful within the ranks of Winstor girls. On the other hand she was also one of the more venomous junior girls at the school. Whitney was the figurehead and Eleanor the enforcer. Maura had had the misfortune of winning the science fair her first semester at Winstor unceremoniously and unintentionally ending Eleanor's streak putting her on Eleanor's hit list.

Maura furrowed her brow and her lips became thin. She reached down to her hand gently pulling the turquoise ring and placing it into Eleanor's open palm.

"I see that even the demented can be reasoned with." Eleanor smiled. "I am only looking out for the reputation of the school. Imagine the rumors. A Winstor girl, a dyke and in love with a vagabond. We can't have that getting out now can we?" Eleanor said as she grabbed Maura's face squishing it into a pout. "And if you really want to kiss girls, all you had to do was ask. I'm sure the janitors wouldn't mind." Maura pushed away Eleanor's hand and walked to the restroom. She could hear Eleanor's jaunty laugh follow her down the hall. She walked into the first open stall and sat down. Tears welled up but Maura did not want to cry. Instead she pulled her knees up to her chest rubbing the tan line where her ring used to be. Five minutes later Maura was ready to face the world. Recomposed Maura exited the stall only to almost run into Jane who had burst into the restroom at the same time.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Ok actually stands for 'oll korrect'. When abbreviations became popular in the 1830's newspapers started shortening it to OK and it stuck."

"Maura…" Jane said exasperated. "You've been crying." Maura looked down. Jane hesitated but tentatively encompassed Maura in a hug. The shorter girl stiffened at first but relaxed into Jane's strong tan arms. "What happened?" Maura shook her head against Jane's chest. Jane sighed. "Well maybe this will cheer you up?" Jane let go of Maura and held her hand out. Maura gasped.

"My ring! How? Oh what did you Jane?" Jane chuckled and handed the ring to Maura enjoying the short moment their hands touched.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Jane's POV<p>

A loud laugh rattled the gym's stale air. Jane had just finished her ride and she turned to see the source. One of the Winstor girls was laughing loudly and looking at Maura as she walk away. Jane's first instinct was to run after Maura but something didn't feel right. She walked over to one of the inner city girls who had been near the Winstor girl.

"What happened?" Jane asked. Becky shrugged.

"They were whispering and then the one girl gave the other one her ring."

"Which other girl?"

"The little nerdy one."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Jane rolled her eyes. She walked straight over to the Winstor girl. "What did you say to Maura?"

"What's it to you, filth?" Eleanor's words dripped with disdain. Jane wanted to punch Eleanor where she stood but she couldn't get in trouble again. Not with these rich girls and their rich lawyer daddies.

"You took Maura's ring."

"Oh this bauble?" Eleanor produced the turquoise ring that Maura had been wearing all week. Jane tried to snatch it from Eleanor's hand but Eleanor was faster and pulled away. "A bully and a thief. I will be writing an extensive complaint to the community managers about this summer program."

"Why did you take it?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Why don't you give it back?"

"Why don't you mind your own business? Oh wait. I forgot. You two have got business together isn't that right?"

"What?"

"I know all about you and Ms. Isles' dirty little affair."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You are gay for each other. Fruit cakes." Jane took a step back as if Eleanor's words had slapped her. Jane was pissed.

"Look here miss rich and full of it. I don't know who you are but I know one thing. I can and will find you and pummel you to the point that the best plastic surgeons in the world won't be able to help. You can sue me and lock me up forever but your face will never be attractive again. So either you give me that ring back and leave Maura alone or you learn what a nose job really means."

Eleanor opened her mouth to respond but closed it. "Miss Richards. Miss Rizzoli. What is going on?" Officer Bertrand had arrived at the scene.

"Miss Rizzoli and I were just chatting. Isn't that right?" Eleanor said through her teeth. Jane cocked her head and smiled.

"Yes. Miss Richards was just explaining to me that she found Miss Isles' ring and she wanted me to give it back to her since I was going to help Miss Isles look for it in the bathroom." Eleanor's eyes narrowed. Bertrand smiled.

"Why thank you Miss Richards for being so helpful. Please give the ring to Miss Rizzoli." Eleanor gave the ring to Jane who smiled.

"Thank you Miss Richards." She started to walk towards the restroom but turned around. "And you know, you can't even tell you had work done." Jane flipped her hair and sprinted into the restroom leaving Eleanor's mouth gaping.

* * *

><p>"So yeah…" Jane said scratching the back of her ear.<p>

"Jane." Maura said in a reprimanding tone. She shook her head but smiled. "Thank you." Maura got on her tip toes and kissed Jane on the cheek. Jane's mouthed formed an 'o'. Whatever she had thought was a rapid heartbeat before was nothing like this. It was like the heat in her face was everywhere. Like horses had invaded her chest and ears.

"No problem." Jane said still in a daze. Maura smiled and walked out of the restroom leaving Jane to herself. Jane brought a hand up to her face and closed her eyes. Even her hand smelled like Maura…

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty Little Liars is awesome…. Drools all over Spencer and Emily. This has nothing to do with this chapter. Who is down for a PLLxRI teen spin off? OK go ahead and write it because I have no time…lol. Please review... If not I wont post up the next chapter... is that black mail or bribery? who knows... but it makes me happy when I read your reviews and don't you want to make a girl happy?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Its kinda amazing the response I have gotten from some of you. Even some marriage proposals and in different languages… You sure know how to work a girl. It made me want to write every day but I honestly had no time. But here is the next installment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey coach. Remember that I said I had to leave early today?" Jane said patting her forehead dry with a blue hand towel. She had sweated through her red sports bra and grey tank top. Coach Webber nodded and continued writing notes on his clip board. The girls were in early weight training practice that happened every Thursday morning at 5am. Jane quickly picked up her water bottle and sprinted to the locker room. Hanna and Michelle shared a look.<p>

"Jane never misses early morning practice." Hannah said.

"Technically she didn't miss it she just left early." Michelle retorted. "What do you think she does?"

"Why don't we find out." Hannah said wiggling her eyebrows.

"How?" Michelle said putting down her hand weights.

"Let's put your acting skills to the test." Michelle looked skeptical but Hanna pressed on "Didn't you say you wanted to be the Asian Meg Ryan?" Michelle laughed a little at the comment and smirked.

"Ok but I am not faking an orgasm."

Half an hour later and with a very committed performance on Michelle's part the two had been dismissed to treat Michelle's stomach ache. They ran down the steps shushing themselves as they made it outside.

"How are we even going to find her? She could be anywhere by now. This is useless." Michelle whispered.

"Shut up Michi." Hannah said shaking her head. "The Winstor girls are back."

"At this hour?"

"Yeah look." Both girls peeked out the window at the group in orange and teal. "Early morning clean up duty."

"Let's go around back." Hanna almost clothes-lined Michelle throwing her hand out to stop her from turning the corner of the exterior of the building. Michelle started to complain but Hanna shook her head and nodded towards the field in front of them.

"Is that Jane? What is she wearing?" Hanna whispered.

"Who is she with?" Michelle asked squinting against the early morning sun. After a moment she hid back against the wall.

"Well who ever it is… they sure are friendly." Hanna smiled. Michelle moved back to the corner to see what Hanna was referring to.

"Wait, why do you say…" Michelle was caught mid sentence. Jane and Maura were pressed against the brick wall of the recreation center.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

It was the fourth and second to last day of community service at the Boston Recreation center for the Winstor girls. Jane had had to leave practice early to start community service. Nelson had come up with the brilliant idea of beating the heat by starting before the sun. This was especially necessary to prevent the girls from over-heating and getting severe sun burns.

"Maura…" Jane said absently to a piece of trash. Her bright orange jumper was zipped up completely today. The cool morning air was holding back the humidity for a couple more hours. Jane's collar was still damp and dark from her hair.

"Yes Jane." Maura said fiddling with her trash picking contraption. She was once again wearing the volunteer smock. She had tied the large shirt up with a hair band at her waist revealing a toned middle.

"What do you know about… attraction?" Jane's neck brushed up against her damp collar. It felt cool against her burning face.

"In physics it is gravity. Drawing one object to another." Maura dropped a piece of trash and let it fall in her bag. "The more popular definition is when two people are drawn to each other." Maura didn't look up. She seemed transfixed on the bag she was holding.

"Do you know why it happens?" Jane said stepping slightly closer to the shorter girl. Maura hadn't noticed.

"It depends on which theory you follow. Newton proposed that every point mass in the universe attracts every other point mass with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them. However Einstein's theory…"

"Maura. I mean the second one." Jane smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Maura said quietly. "Physical attractiveness, proximity, similarity, reciprocal liking…"

Jane interrupted. "Do you think two… people can be attracted to each other… within a few days of knowing each other?" Jane was standing directly in front of Maura. They were blocked from view of the other girls by the corner of the wall. Maura looked up sensing Jane's eyes on her.

"Jane?" Maura's hair was in a messy bun that day but her gold curls escaped in ringlets around her face. _When she looks at me like that… _

"Maura… I think…" Jane struggled to finish her sentence." I like you" Maura quickly glanced around them and grabbed Jane by the waist and pulled her closer. Jane was taken by surprise by the younger girl's strength.

"I like you too Jane." Maura said softly without letting go of Jane's slender waist. Jane could feel the pressure of Maura's fingers on her lower back. Their bodies were inches apart. _Fuck this is harder than I thought. _

"Maura… you… I… uh." Most of her had gone to mush at Maura's touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Maura POV<strong>

Jane started asking questions but Maura was only half listening. She was still trying to get the image of Jane straddling her out of her head. The last two days had been a hot haze of feelings and confusion. Most of the time she had avoided Jane's eyes which had been easy considering their height difference but she couldn't stop herself from talking to her. She had retreated into her wall of facts and data when something Jane said caught her off guard.

"Do you think two… people can be attracted to each other… within a few days of knowing each other?" _What?_

"Jane?"_Are you saying what I think you are?_

"Maura… I think…" Jane's usual confident voice was reduced to a stutter. She gulped at air and continued, "I like you." Maura's heart skipped a beat. She turned to look around to see if anyone was looking. Some of the Wintor girls them had started talking. Eleanor had not kept her mouth shut but she wasn't about to tell Jane that. The last thing either of them needed was more community service or a lawsuit.

She grabbed Jane to avoid being seen by the Winstor group unintentionally pulling her in close. _Oh my. _Maura could see every detail of Jane's face. Her eyes looked flustered and her pupils were dilated. _Mydriasis…that could indicate a reaction to low light, or a release of oxytocin… sexual arousal? _

"Me too Jane." Maura smiled. For once she couldn't find the vocabulary to express herself and had astonished herself by her current courage. Jane's face was inches from Maura's making her stomach flip on itself. Maura felt Jane's face shift closer. She inched her way up until their noses were almost touching. A loud squeal made both girls jump apart. They turned to see a face hide behind the other side of the building. Recognition flashed across Jane's face.

"Who was that?" Maura asked. Jane sighed putting her head in her hand. "Michi"

"Michi?" Maura looked up questioningly.

"One of my teammates. I'll go handle it." Jane walked over to the other side of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

Jane was flustered both emotionally and physically when she walked around the building catching both Michelle and Hanna pressed against the brick wall looking guilty.

"Don't you guys have practice?" Rizzoli said crossing her arms.

"Don't you?" Hanna said defensively. There was a tense moment of silence that permeated the cool early morning. Rizzoli avoided eye contact with the pair against the wall instead focusing on a patch of daisies. Earlier that morning Rizzoli had started hacking away at a clump of daisies with her trash picker when Maura had chimed in.

"_You know that the Daisy is a member of the sunflower family? Bellis Perennis… Chaucer called them the eye of the day. They had astringent properties and were used by the Roman's for wounds inflicted by swords". Maura said kneeing down picking up a wilted daisy and examining the white sticky milk that was coming out of the broken stem._

"_I thought it was weed. Me and my brother's make it a game to hack up as many as we can when we are doing yard chores." Jane said feeling guilty for ending the daisies' lives. _

_Maura smiled softly to herself wiping off the plant residue onto her shirt. "It is not really a weed it is just stubborn and tough…" She paused. Jane sensed her hesitation but t was only for a moment that was quickly ended by a mumbled. "Like you…" Rizzoli blushed hard at that comment unable to hold back a smile. _

Jane smiled thinking about earlier. "No… I have other stuff." Hanna raised an eyebrow and Michelle giggled.

"Other stuff?" Michelle said making air quotes. Jane shrugged. Hanna smirked.

"Orange looks good on you Rizzoli." Hanna said motioning towards Jane's traffic cone colored jumpsuit.

"Shut up Hannigan." Jane growled. Another moment of silence began. It was interrupted Hanna's deep chuckle.

"So…. You and the Winstor?" Jane looked at her scuffed up Nikes. She hadn't been ready to tell her friends about the community service let alone her new found feelings for Maura. "Beauty and the beast right Michi?" Hanna said nudging Michelle who started laughing. Jane looked up.

"More like beauty and the hairy beast!" Jane smiled. Her friends were making jokes. Jokes about her feelings like it wasn't a big deal. _That's because they are my friends and it's not a big deal… _Ten degrees of relief washed over Jane.

"Shut up Michi" Jane said making to sock Michelle who only laughed harder.

"I didn't know Jane had such fine taste." Jane laughed and pushed Michelle over. Rolling on the dirt floor Michelle continued laughing and Hanna shook her head smiling.

"So this was the big secret?" Jane shrugged. "I'm hurt Rizzle. I thought we trusted each other." Hanna pretended to wipe away a tear.

"I didn't want you to know I was wearing this thing." Jane said picking at her jumpsuit. "Thought you would be ashamed."

"Oh we are ashamed." Hanna said sharing a look with Michelle "And disappointed that you are not sharing that fine piece of ass."

"Hey!" Jane said trying to catch Hanna who deftly avoided Jane's long arms. Jane knew that Hanna was probably also into girls. They had shared a moment freshman year of high school but nothing had really come from it.

"So what's her name?" Michelle said recovering from her laughing fit.

"Maura…" Jane said softly.

"Yes Jane?" Jane jumped at her name. Maura was standing at the corner holding two trash bags and her and Jane's trash claws looking stunning against the blue sky behind her. Jane recomposed herself and smiled awkwardly.

"Well?" Hanna said tilting her head at Maura. Jane continued to smile awkwardly.

"Maura this is Hannigan and Michi. The two best team mates any player could want and the two best friends I have ever had." The girls smiled at each other and nodded their acknowledgement of one another.

"Jane Rizzoli! Maura Isles!" Nelson's voice carried and was soon embodied in front of them.

"Exactly what do you think you are doing?"Jane and Maura made eye contact. Jane shrugged and Maura smiled at Jane's apathy towards the situation.

"Recruiting?" Hanna and Michille stood up straight and saluted. Nelson snorted his discontent.

"This is not meant to be an enjoyable activity Miss Rizzoli. Tell your friends to leave. Now" Jane nodded and looked at Hanna and Michelle who took the hint and scampered back into the gym. "Do I need to separate you two?" Nelson said glancing from Jane to Maura. Both girls shook their heads vigorously. "Well, get to it!" Nelson said barking walking away. Maura fumbled handing Jane her claw and bag. Their hands met causing Maura to drop the claw. Jane knelt down to pick it up just as Maura did causing their heads to collide. Both girls fell onto the dirt.

"Oww…" Jane said laughing. Maura squinted one eye and rubbing her forehead.

"You have a hard frontal lobe." Maura said smiling.

"Isn't that the brain part inside of your skull?" Jane said tentatively. Maura blinked and blushed furiously.

"Yes. I do believe it is. You are correct." Jane started laughing uncontrollably rolling on the floor. Maura looked dumbfounded. "What is so amusing?" Jane shook her head and kept laughing tears escaping her eyes. "I can make mistakes. I am only human." Jane had rolled over to Maura wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. She propped herself up on her side, feeling the rhythm of her heart escalate as she slid closer to Maura.

"Good to know." Jane said closing the gap between the two. Their lips met softly, shyly parting open. Maura's hand found Jane's back and pressed it towards her causing a melding of their bodies. Tan on white. Black on gold. Orange on teal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I won't lie this last chap took forever… and I had a couple ideas of where to take this. I think the next chapter is going to be the last but I really appreciate the support. I never finish anything… so I really want to make this happen. Long live the Rizzles!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I took a very long break from writing this because grad school drove me crazy. But now its over for the summer! So onwards!**

* * *

><p>Maura's POV:<p>

Maura's heart felt like it had exploded. Here she was in an implausible situation: behind a gym covered in dirt under Jane Rizzoli, a beautiful and fiery Italian girl whose lips were pressed against hers. Everything else had melted away and all she could register was her heart trying to escape its cage. Unconsciously she placed her arms around Jane pulling her in closer. Their legs intertwined, shoes fumbling in the dirt. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as she felt her skirt rise and the weight of Jane's thigh press against her pelvis. Maura tried to form a thought but found herself at the mercy of her physical desire. It wasn't until she opened her eyes was she able to clear her mind enough to think over the thundering in her chest.

* * *

><p>Jane's POV<p>

Encouraged by Maura's reaction Jane slipped her hand under Maura's head, snaking her fingers through her tresses and gently lifting her head off the ground. Maura's eyes met Jane's. Jane thought she saw a glint in her eyes and almost immediately found herself on her back. The smaller girl's strength continued to surprise Jane. Maura's curls whispered against Jane's face allowing the sunlight to peek in.

_She looks like an angel… _Jane blinked snapping herself out of the moment and remembered where she was, and who she was. _This shouldn't be happening… _Jane's face fell for a moment but quickly regained its composure. Not fast enough however because Maura had knitted her eyebrows together. Jane tried to salvage the moment inching up to chastely kiss Maura distracting her enough to readjust her grip on her biceps and roll herself back on top. Maura looked disoriented.

"I'm sorry Maura. I don't know what I was thinking" Jane said while untangling herself from Maura. She found her ascent stopped by Maura's hand on her face. "Maura I…"Maura had placed her finger on Jane's lips. Jane shivered at the touch

"Stop thinking. That is my job." Maura's confidence was reassuring but unexpected. _What happened to the girl in the gym?_ Maura lifted herself up to her elbows and kissed Jane on the nose. Jane shook her head wriggling her nose. A deep blush set in on both girls faces. Jane felt Maura's position change and realized that she was soon going to be on her back again. She fought against the smaller girl to remain on top. It soon developed into a wrestling match. Both girls grunted and squeaked trying to be in the dominant position. Before long they had rolled into the taller grass.

"Oww!" Jane said rolling off of Maura and lifting herself off of the ground.

"What happened?" Maura said with concern in her eyes.

"There's something on the ground. A rock or something."

Maura pushed away the grass and paused. Her face took on an inquisitive hungry look Jane hadn't witnessed before.

"Maura?" Maura pushed the grass away further. "What is it?"

"Metacarpophalangeals…" Maura said softly. Jane could now see the skeletal outline of a knuckle jutting out of the ground. "In an advance stage of mortis: decomposition".

"Maura how do you know it hu…" Jane took a step back tripping on something else. She cursed as she fell. She quickly sat up and brushed away the grass to reveal what looked like old leather. The tip of a boot.

"Maura…"

"Wait. I have never seen a body before; they didn't let us into the basement at Boston University when we visited the medical school where they store the bodies." Maura said completely absorbed.

"You aren't lookin at a body." Jane's fear brought out her accent. "You're lookin at a dead person buried in the ground." Standing up again cautiously she placed a hand tentatively on Maura's shoulder. "Come on. We need to report this." Maura nodded absently and let herself be lifted.

"Jane?" Jane turned to her name to find Angelo standing near the wall they had just been.

"Uncle Angelo!" Jane said feeling reassured to see a friendly figure of authority. _Uncle Angelo will know what to do. _She started to walk towards him but the look on his face stopped her. Instinctively she held out her arm keeping Maura from advancing. Maura looked up confused by Jane's movements.

"Jane what have you found?" His expression was emotionless. _How would he know we found something? How long has he been there? _Jane tried to remember where she had seen Angelo that morning. He had been in his office when she arrived for practice. When she had ran to community service he had been doing his rounds as usual. When they had started working outside he had been outside. She saw him every day she went to the rec, he was always there. _He's always here…_

"Uncle Angelo?" Angelo Bertrand started to walk towards Jane and Maura. Jane started stepping backwards keeping Maura behind her.

"Jane?" Maura whispered. Jane turned her head slightly acknowledging Maura but keeping her focus on Bertrand who now had taken out his night stick.

"Maura" Jane said in an almost inaudible tone. "When I say three you run to the phone in the office. Call the police. Get help." Bertrand increased his pace but Jane held her ground.

"Jane…"

"Don't stop for anything, including Nelson." Maura shook her head.

"Jane I am not…" Maura was cut off.

"One…"

"Jane what is going on?"

"Two…" Jane shifter her stance putting herself directly between Maura and Bertrand.

"Jane!" Maura said exasperated. Something changed in Jane's eye. Maura reached for Jane's arm but grasped air. Jane shot off like a rocket low to the ground surprising both Maura and Bertrand. Bertrand had gotten so close that he had little time to react when he felt the force of his niece's body against his legs. He swung his stick but he was already on the way to the ground.

"THREE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I thought this was over… but I came up with another way to continue the story. Hope you like it and aren't too mad I took forever to write up this chapter. Also does anyone need a Beta reader? Or can recommend good Rizzles fics I should read, I have more free time now.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I thought this was over… but I came up with another way to continue the story. Hope you like it and aren't too mad I took forever to write up this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jane felt her weight leave the ground as she threw herself at her uncle. To the casual observer the whole sequence of events may have seemed unnecessary and maybe even a little dramatic but something in Jane had screamed danger. It was the same feeling she had had when confronted with the Feroni brothers.<p>

_Jane had been walking down Roger Ave taking the alleys as a shortcut to get home quicker. She had just beaten her personal best time across the field and was riding a late athletic high. Angela was making her famous Rizzoloni casserole and Jane's father had promised to be home in time to have dinner with the family. Jane was even whistling as she made her way to 2nd St which was across from John Adams High, the school her and Frankie were attending. Her quiet stroll through downtown Boston was interrupted by the empty echo of metal hitting brick. Normally it wouldn't have caught Jane's attention, trash cans fell over all the time due to cats and raccoons, but instead of a cat's wail she heard snickering._

_Adolescent male snickering which was almost never good to hear in the alleys. But instead of walking away from the noise Jane started to make her way to the next street where she had heard the echo come from. Now laughing could be heard. Acting on instinct had been instilled in her during field hockey but even her coach had noticed that it came naturally to the brunette. Sometimes it had lead Jane to make stupid rush decisions but for the most part she was right in her assumptions. She peeked around the corner to find the Feroni brothers mocking someone on the ground. Her curiosity turned into anger and then rage as she heard Raphael "You're a pussy Rizzoli" Frankie... _

_From her vantage point she couldn't tell what kind of shape Frankie was in but she knew that he had been tossed against the wall. The Feroni brothers were bigger than Jane but they were slower and definitely stupider. Jane had a surprise advantage. Rage and instinct blindly took over, forgotten were thoughts of dinner or that the Feroni brothers were known to carry knives around, all she knew was that she had to get Frankie out of the alley and teach the Feroni's a lesson. She scanned the alley finding nothing within reach that she could use to defend herself. If only I had my... Jane reached over her shoulder and made contact with wood ...stick. Jane smiled to herself, she had forgotten that she had taken her stick home with her today to practice over the memorial day weekend. She pulled out the stick and made her way around the corner._

_"No wonder you guys can't get dates, you don't even know what real pussy looks like." Jane said standing calming tapping the hockey stick against the floor._

_"Sh-sh-sh-ut your mouth bitch." Tony spitted out. He was the shorter of the two brothers and had a stutter. He would beat anyone who asked about it._

_"Ma-ma-ma-make me." Jane said goading Tony. He growled and started charging at Jane. Bingo. Jane ran forward getting low to the ground weaving through the small alley hockey stick in perfect striking position._

_"Tony stop!" Raphael yelled too late to prevent Tony's nose breaking against the crook of the stick. Raphael realized that Jane wasn't kidding around. She had already jumped over Tony and was making her way to Raphael._

_"Wait Jane can't we ta.." Raf was interrupted by a punch to the gut. The violence was quick. Jane had no intention of seriously injuring the guys, just scaring the shit out of them and then some. Both were bent over in pain and quickly ran off cursing the tall brunette as they left._

_"Jane?" Frankie said from under the pile of garbage. Jane helped Frankie remove the rotting fruit and molding debris before pulling him to his feet. "What did you do?"_

_Jane shrugged."Just teaching 'em a lesson" Frankie wiped away at his face. His lip was busted._

_"I had it under control." Frankie said licking at his lip._

_"Riiight." Jane said rolling her eyes. They had made it out of the alley and had begun walking towards Market st. when the bark of a siren stopped Jane in her tracks._

_"Miss, you are under arrest." A tall officer said pulling up beside the Rizzoli siblings and stepping out of his vehicle._

_"For what?"_

_"Fighting." Jane frowned. How did he know? The officer pulled Jane's arms behind her back pushing her near the car in the process. She could clearly see the Feroni's in the back seat. Tony had bled all over his shirt and Raphael was looking Jane dead in the eyes. Mom is going to be so pissed._

Jane couldn't think as she felt the back of her wrists hit the ground under Angelo. She heard her uncle grunt as his weight hit the ground. What she didn't hear was Maura.

* * *

><p>Maura POV<p>

"Three!" Jane yelled as Maura watched her and Bertrand lose balance and fall onto the floor. Maura stood for a moment stunned by disbelief. _What is happening? We were kissing. There was a corpse. Jane's uncle… _

"Can't you count?" Jane yelled struggling with Bertrand breaking Maura's internal dialogue. Maura nodded even though Jane couldn't see her and began running. Running away from the situation felt wrong but Maura couldn't stop herself. She ran past Nelson and the girls.

"Isles!" Nelson yelled but Maura kept going straight into the gym searching for the metal box containing a direct line to the authorities. She reach the payphone only to realize that she wasn't carrying change in her pocket. She flew into the rec center lockers pulling open her locker and ripping through her purse.

"911 emergency" Maura opened her mouth but found air instead of words. What was she supposed to report?

"911 emergency what's your emergency?" The operator said with irritation.

"Yes I have an emergency. There's a corpse, a body in the field."

"What field?"

"Behind the Boston Center for Youth recreation facility."

"OK. I am sending the police to your location. Please stay on the line."

"No. Wait. My friend is fighting with someone near the body." Maura realized how ridiculous that statement sounded and dropped the receiver.

"Fighting near the body? Who is? Hello?" The receiver swayed back and forth as Maura ran back to the field. She slammed into Nelson.

"Miss Isles not only are you setting a bad example for the other girls by ignoring me and shirking your volunteer duties but you are running around like an uncontrollable beast" Nelson grabbed Maura by the shoulders only to be shrugged off.

"Jane!" Maura said trying to skirt Nelson. Nelson managed to grasp one of Maura's shoulders again and violently spin her.

"What does Miss Rizzoli have to do with this?" Nelson said angrily.

"She is out in the field with her uncle!" Nelson shook his head.

"What does that have to do with you running?" Maura opened her mouth to answer but no real connections sprang to her mind.

"There is a corpse in the field!" Maura said exasperated. Nothing was coming out right. She couldn't form her thoughts into word.

"There's a corpse?" Nelson said loudly.

"A corpse!" Stephanie said setting off the other girls who had followed Nelson into the gym. A couple shrieked and Eleanor fainted. This was turning into a nightmare. Maura broke out of Nelson's hold.

"Miss Isles!" Nelson yelled behind her.

"I called the police!" Maura yelled over her shoulder. The sun was finally coming out lifting the cool haze of early morning and leaving a blanket of humidity that Maura was running through to get around the gym. _Why did I leave her? What is going on? Jane… _Maura ran around the corner falling to her knees from lack of breathe and shock. Jane was nowhere to be seen. The bright orange jumpsuit Jane had been wearing was strewn across the dirt like a forgotten person. Maura crawled over to the bright garment and clutched it to her chest.

"Jane!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I got inspired by some other fanfic writers and realized I was doing a bum job of updating. So I will work on it while I have less to occupy my time. I am up on the east coast for the summer, and I recently hit the west coast and was living in the Midwest for the last 6 months. Life is crazy. Review plz and give me ideas.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ahhh! So I am gonna try and write some more… but reviews always inspire. Also kudos… someone caught a mistake in the last chapter. Payphones let you dial 911 for free. I haven't used one in a while so I totally forgot.**

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Maura found herself in the Boston PD interrogation room. The walls were a sterile grey and the windows cut angry lines across the otherwise dark room. What had transpired at the youth facility could be summed up in one word: circus. After Maura had run to the field the girls who had not fainted or had been caught up in hysterics had followed. At first no one believed Maura because she was a mess on the floor and wouldn't point the body out to anyone. She kept clinging on to the jumpsuit staring into the distance.<p>

_I was with Jane. We were kissing. We rolled over a corpse buried in the ground behind the gym. Her uncle appeared out of nowhere. Why did Jane throw herself at him? What if he was just here to help? Why did I listen? Where are they now? Where could he have taken her? I was only gone for five minutes _

It wasn't until the police had shown up that Maura was able to point out the body. She refused to let go of the jumpsuit but evidence finally had convinced Maura to part with the only thing connecting Jane and Maura to the scene. The Winstor girls had been escorted back to the bus except Maura who had agreed to speak to the detectives. The heat had become excessive and the detectives had decided it was better to talk to Maura in a place away from what was looking like a homicide investigation.

"Miss Isles. If you would, describe what happened in the field this morning. Every detail that you can remember."

_What details couldn't she remember? _Maura concentrated on the empty coffee mug in her hands took a deep breath and began to recount the morning. Maura couldn't shake the feeling that every moment she was here talking was a moment in which Jane could be lost.

* * *

><p>Jane could hear shuffling and creaking but when she tried to open her eyes she saw nothing. She was blindfolded. A pounding in her head started as soon as she had tried to open her eyes.<p>

Jane tried to move. Her hands and feet were bound. She was sideways on what felt like wood. The grain was rough on her cheek. Her mouth was dry except for the tang of iron on her tongue. Jane licked her lips. _Angelo… _The memory invaded her conscious and increased the pounding in her head.

_"Can't you count?" Jane yelled as she held on to her uncle's wide waist. Angelo had been caught by surprise, knocked off balance by Jane's low tackle but he was quickly regaining the edge. Jane's slender frame was no match for Angelo's, especially the eighty pound weight difference. Jane heard Maura's footsteps dig into the dirt and for a second Jane felt relieved. The whole situation had spiraled. The look on Angelo's face had set off an alarm in Jane. It was cold, empty, and dark. It wasn't the same guy who days earlier had encouraged her to stay away from a life of crime. Any thoughts of doubt Jane had about her actions were instantly banished when Angelo reached for his nightstick. Realizing what Angelo intended to do with it, Jane tried to wrest the stick from Angelo's waist. Jane felt pressure on her neck. Angelo wasn't messing around. Jane's grip on the night stick weakened as her consciousness slipped. The last thing she remembered was Angelo's cold angry eyes and a flash of black steel._

_Bastard knocked me out after he choked me out. _Jane scowled. Dirty tricks, lies, and a dead body. Jane wiggled in frustration and realized that she was sans jumpsuit. _And he stripped me! _She shifted her weight feeling her arms and legs brush against the grain of the floor. She still had her tank top and shorts on. The shuffling and the creaking had stopped.

"Janie" Angelo's voice echoed. He was close, in the same room. Jane rolled her eyes to no one in particular. Angelo sounded like he was near her head. "Janie. I know you are awake. I am incredibly sorry for what happened." Jane scoffed.

"You beat me with your night stick and stripped me!" Jane said angrily.

"I only removed your jumpsuit. Bright orange is eye catching. Add to that an unconscious bleeding girl someone might have noticed."

"I'm glad that your intelligence kicked in now. Why weren't you thinking when you buried that body?"

"Careful Janie. You aren't in a position to be sassy." Angelo's heavy footsteps got closer until Jane could smell the leather polish on his boots. She resisted the urge to flinch as she felt Angelo crouch and forcibly turn her face up with his callused hands. His breath was hot on her face. "You have no idea what is going on." Jane wrenched her face away from Angelo smacking herself on the floor. The throbbing in her skull increased triple fold.

"Ow." Jane said grimacing. She hated feeling vulnerable and confused. Had she had a plan when she attacked Angelo? She wasn't sure anymore. Angelo chuckled.

"Stubborn as always." Angelo steps thudded away from Jane. "I'm going to let you cool off and when you do we can talk civil like." Jane growled rolling on to her back trying to ease the pressure on her head. Most of her right side had fallen asleep. She could probably attempt to roll away but she couldn't be sure what was in the room.

What was going on? Life had made sense only hours ago. Now she was tied up and bleeding who knows where with her deranged uncle. _God I hope Maura's safe…_

* * *

><p>"Were you aware that Miss Rizzoli was related to Officer Bertrand?<p>

"She was?" Maura's eyebrows raised.

"He is her uncle." Maura deadpanned. Jane hadn't mentioned that to her or had she? Then again they had had limited communication the last time they had met and she had been thoroughly distracted.

"Do you have any idea why Jane would have tackled her uncle after finding the body?" Maura shook her head. "Did he say anything?" Maura frowned.

"No." In fact not one word had been passed between the two. Maura's conviction was starting to falter. Why had Jane done it?

"Do you think Jane was trying to keep her uncle from finding out about the body?"

"What?" Maura squawked. "Do you think Jane is responsible for this?"

"Miss Isles. We are looking into all leads. Your friends' behavior was slightly irrational and now she and her uncle are missing. Both are tied closely to the scene of the crime."

"That is preposterous. Sure some details may raise suspicion but Jane Rizzoli is a good person." Maura was now standing. The mug tipped over clattering onto table. The homicide detective sighed. Maura knew how this sounded. She was defending a juvenile delinquent she had known for a few days but she wasn't going to let this detective walk out with the wrong picture of Jane.

"Miss Isles. We are not placing blame. Please take a seat." Maura blinked snapping out of her anger nodding wearily.

"I apologize. I just want Jane to be found." Maura said slightly composed.

"So do we Miss Isles. I think that is enough for now. We will give you a call if we have any other questions. Thank you." Maura nodded. She let herself be escorted from the room. She found herself in the lobby. Her parents had been notified but they were on the Cape for the summer so she would have to call the family driver when she was ready to go home. She headed toward the payphone. _How is this happening? Where is Jane? _She signed loudly to herself.

"Maura?" The blond turned to her name.

"Hannigan? Michi?" Hanna and Michelle smiled.

"Its Hanna and Michelle." Hanna said still smiling.

"Those are our team nicknames." Michelle piped in.

"What are you doing here?" Maura said stepping away from the phone.

"They interviewed everyone who had seen Jane and Bertrand this morning."

"Did you know that Jane and Officer Bertrand were related?" Michelle and Hanna nodded.

"He was always getting us out of trouble at the rec." Maura smiled sadly. The innocence of the morning seemed like a far away dream.

"So now what?" Michelle asked glumly. Hanna shrugged.

"Coach let us off practice for the day. Mostly because the rec is closed for investigation."

"Yeah. Only a dead body could end practice. Thought coach was trying to kill us today." Michelle paused. "You don't think coach did it do you Hanni?" Michelle's serious face elicited a friendly punch from Hanna.

"I don't know Mitchi. Let's hope not and don't call me Hanni. I hate that" Hanna's smile faded as she saw the look on Maura's face. "You ok?"

"How are you two making jokes when Jane is missing?" Maura said bringing her hands up to her face. Warm tears began to cloud her vision.

"Jane is a fighter." Hanna said softly gently tugging Maura's hands away from her face. "And also…" her voice dropped to a whisper "We have a plan to find her."

"A plan?" Maura said incredulously, "I am pretty sure the police have a plan."

"Yeah, but the popo don't know these streets like we do." Michelle said throwing up gang signs. Hanna rolled her eyes but continued.

"First things first we gotta talk to B-Frost."

"B-Frost?"

"He's the eyes and ears of the alleys." Michelle whispered. "And wicked cute."

"And my cousin!" Hanna said protectively.

"Tomato potato." Michelle said shrugging.

"To-mah-toh." Maura corrected her. Michelle pouted. Hanna shook her head.

"You wanna come?" Maura looked uncomfortable. What would her parents think? What could three teenage girls do that the police couldn't? Maura shifted her feet playing with her ring. She licked her lips nervously. _Lips Jane had kissed. Jane… _She looked resolutely at Hanna and Michelle.

"As famous chemist James Bryant once said: 'Behold the turtle. He makes progress only when he sticks his neck out'"

"Wha?" Michelle said confused. Maura smiled timidly.

"It means let's go." Maura felt better walking out of the station. Maybe joining up with the girls would lead to nothing but at least it couldn't be said that she didn't try. _Just hold on Jane…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I snuck some actual characters in! Lets see who else we can find. I made it to CT and Boston. Feels great. Whoot cannoli!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Eh... lol. I will finish this? Just wonder if anyone is reading this anymore...**

* * *

><p>Jane grimaced as she wiggled her eyebrows. Caked blood cracked causing an annoying stinging sensation. She had been on the floor for what seemed like hours with no sound from Bertrand. Every once and while she heard the faint sound of a train horn. She probably wasn't anywhere near the MTBA but maybe a commercial transportation area? Sadly that was all the clues she could gather from her position. She could be in a house, warehouse, apartment, who knew? Bertrand did. Thinking about her uncle made her stomach hurt. She was hungry and she had to pee. Wiggling would only make it worse but her left arm had fallen asleep. What did she know about her uncle? He had married her aunt Adele a couple years ago. He had been a bouncer at the bar she frequented. They had never been able to have kids which mean that Jane and her brothers were always getting spoiled. He was easy going, charming, funny, and sweet. Never had Jane seen a mean bone in Angelo's body.<p>

How long had he been working at the rec? Jane couldn't remember a time that he hadn't been there when she practiced. She continued to work out the problem in her head of why Angelo had snapped until her stomach growled loudly. Jane groaned inwardly. Bracing herself Jane rolled over on to her back. A new set of pangs ran through her body. The blood rushed back into her left side leaving it tingly and numb at the same time. _What was going to happen to her? What's Ma gonna think when I don't show up at home? Maura…_

* * *

><p><strong>Maura POV<strong>

Maura found herself assaulted by the sounds and sights of the city. She usually did not take the chance to wander Boston and she found herself lost in the small city's charm. Somewhere between the cobblestones and traffic was Jane. It was a hypothetical, sure. At this point Bertrand could have driven to New York or farther but something inside of Maura told her that Jane was still around.

"Maura?" Michelle said waving her hands in front of Maura's face. "Hey!" Maura snapped out of her musings to find Hanna and Michelle both staring at her. Hanna smiled and shook her head, as if to say, silly rich girl.

"We need to take the commuter rail to South Station. Do you have a pass?" Maura shook her head.

"I'm not carrying any money on my person." Maura said softly. She had never felt the need to carry her own money.

Hanna shrugged "No need." She pulled a wallet from her sports duffle bag producing various passes.

"Hanna?!" Michelle feinted. "You sly dog, why you no share?!" She ended in a fake Asian accent. Hanna shrugged.

"You never asked." Maura gaped at the bag's content.

"Is that legal?" Maura asked timidly.

"Does it matter if it gets us to Jane faster?" Maura shook her head furiously at Michelle's comment.

"Good." Hanna grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her down the stairs. "Let's go."

They hurried to board the subway train.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane's POV<strong>

Jane had quit struggling against what she had deemed was a thick cloth around her hands and ankles and knees. She was wasting her energy. She couldn't tell what time it was or how long she had laid on her back. The train whistle had blown earlier startling her. She had been listening intently to the floor and the room. There was the creaking, the hollow knocks, the random hissing noise, but no recognizable human noise. Finally a new noise rattled through the building.

Footsteps. Heavy footsteps, followed by lighter ones. Two people. Jane's eyes went wide under the blindfold and reopened her head wound. She rocked herself back on her side. The fetal position felt like a safer position than being on her back.

Muttering floated through the rafter boards. Jane knew that she was on wood; she had felt it against her leg when she had been struggling earlier. She probably had given herself splinters from the harsh movement against old wood. Jane attempted to press her ear as close to it as possible. She was on a second floor in what may be a ware house near train tracks with two people on the first floor, one of which she hoped was her uncle, an awkward hope to acknowledge. Her life had been flipped upside down.

She heard the muttering turn into words, creaking turn into stomping up stairs.

"So this is the girl?" A raspy voice carried over. The lighter footsteps reached Jane. "Causing all this trouble. This skinny, pretty, thing." A shiver ran through Jane. This voice was monotone yet coy. He sounded almost amused and affronted at the same time. She felt the hair on her arm raise at his light touch. It ran from her bicep to her wrist. Jane refused to flinch. Something inside her said that a reaction of fear or anger wouldn't help her.

"Her name is Jane." Angelo's voice caught Jane off guard making her jump. The other man chuckled, his laughter rattling.

"Jane…" His hand found Jane's face caressing an errant lock. Jane shivered. "What a beautiful name."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Xmas eve<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So here goes another few words. I lost my love of R&I after realizing that Angie Harmon isn't sapphic friendly. Sorry for taking so long to post. I had written this awhile ago but life got in the way of posting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Maura POV<strong>

"How's she doing?" Hannah asked. Michelle smiled apologetically as she walked out of the restroom.

"Better?" Michelle said shrugging her shoulder.

"Miss pretty pretty princess can't take a train…" Hannah chuckled as a pale faced Maura emerged from the restroom.

"Who knew public transportation could be so…" Maura swallowed back another trip to the toilet. "Bumpy." Hanna rolled her eyes as Michelle giggled.

"Come on Winstor." Hanna said tugging on Maura's arm.

"Sudden movements..." Maura covered her mouth with her free hand and shook her head.

"Hey Hanna, look Maura got some color on her now!" Michelle joked. Hanna dropped her head in shame.

"Yeah but it might not be enough." Hanna said as she pulled out a baggy grey hoodie from her sports bag and tossed it to Maura who was not ready for the heavy cotton to hit her face.

"Winstor get hood. It's bad enough you a pretty white thing, and that bling" Hanna said nodding to Maura's ring "aint gonna do us any good".

"Bling?" Maura said exasperated as she was dragged. Finding no friend in Michelle's giggles she continued, "Its 80 degrees and humid outside. Wont this attract more attention?"

Hannah and Michelle spoke at the same time. "No!" The girls were having a good time giving Maura a hard time. She probably would have attracted some attention on the block without the hood but not enough to distract them from their mission.

"Also find Winstor some gum cause I can smell her from here" Hanna said waving her hand in front of her nose. Maura scoffed, insulted and humiliated. She did not have a habit of retching her breakfast.

"I swear. Some heavy cotton and I am hood." Maura would have continued her muttering if it wasn't for the approach of a handsome young man wearing a backwards cap and a Celtics jersey.

"Hey Hanna, hows it poppin?"

"B-Frost, hey, good good, just chillin you know." An elaborate handshake ensued.

"What are you doin down here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Actually that's sorta why we're here. We were looking for you?"

"For me?" Frost raised his eyebrows and his cap, finally realizing that were other people with Hanna. "Who's the albino?" Frost shrugged towards Maura who was losing a fight with the hoodie.

"Excuse me?" Maura squeaked from the sea of grey. "Albinos are persons who have no mela-uf!" Michelle pulled Maura's hood over her face effectively ending what could have been an extensive lecture on skin pigmentation.

"She's a friend of Jane's."

"Cannoli Rizzoli?!" Frost grunted from an elbow from Hanna. "What? You know I'm playin'" Frost gave a crest smile towards Maura who had finally appeared in the opening of the hood flustered and disheveled. "Rizzoli has hot friends… why is she friends with you again?" Another elbow from Hanna and smack from Michelle ended Frost's chuckling. "Geez… tough crowd. So what are you doing with Jane's friend and no Jane?"

Michelle and Hanna casted their eyes down. Maura pulled in her bottom lip, nervous to talk to a stranger about the situation. However finding Jane was more important than being nervous around new people.

"She was kidnapped by her uncle." Maura walked closer to Frost pulling back her hood letting her honey blonde spill around her. Maura's voice cracked as she started to tear up. "She was kidnapped and Hanna said you might be able to help…"

"Umm…what?" Frost frowned. "I'm not one to deny a request from a pretty girl but I need more than that to be useful." Maura nodded wiping at her eyes and began recounting the events of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

"Don't touch her!"

Jane flinched at the harshness of Bertrand's voice but she appreciated that the hand she had felt hovering near her face had moved away. The weird thing about it was that it didn't radiate heat, in fact it felt cold. She shivered inwardly.

"Watch your place Angelo" the voice said, with no affect. "You made this mess…" the boards creaked as the footsteps moved away and presumably towards Bertrand… "Now you have to lie with it" A low growl ended the sentence followed by a metallic thump and a crash on the boards. The whole room echoed. The sound of steel on bone had been shudder inducing

_What the fuck is happening? _Jane forced back tears. She was legitimately afraid. This was worse than anything she had experienced, even the time her father had been hit by a car. How could she be brave when she had no idea what was happening? What did being brave get her? Half naked and tied in a room with two murderers. One who had probably also died in the last two minutes. One who up until a couple hours ago had been a loving uncle. Taking a deep breath Jane attempted to center herself. _I need to keep it together… I need a plan… I need…_

"Janie" the voice floated over the rafters… _I need to get out!_

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's POV:<strong>

"So let me get this straight. Jane tackled her uncle and then went missing, and so did her uncle? After you found a dead body?" Frost said looking a little green. "What were you doing in the grass anyways?"

Maura blushed. "Picking trash. We were trying to be… meticulous" She started scratching at her neck.

"Do you have a rash?" Frost said craning to get a better view of what was ailing Maura.

"No!" Maura squeaked but changed her tone at Frost's questioning look, "Excuse, me, no I get hives sometimes… you know cotton."

"You can be allergic to cotton? So what do you wear for clothing? What do you do when you get your period? How do you go swimming? Are you allergic to cotton candy?" Michelle spewed.

Maura looked lost. Lying had never been useful and now it seemed she had opened Pandora, or well Michelle's box. She opened her mouth to tell the truth and also explain that cotton candy was not a member of the cotton family considering that cotton candy was just heated sugar and air but was saved by Hannah smacking the back of Michelle's head.

"Its rude to ask questions." Hannah smiled at Maura "Sorry Maura, here." Hannah said motioning to her duffle bag.

"But won't I be identified as someone in possession of bling?" Maura asked suspiciously. Frost snorted.

"Yeah all that ice you got going on is attract all the boys to the yard…" Frost shook his head. "Did you really believe these two clowns?" Maura pouted. "It's wicked hot. I was wondering why you had that on." Michelle and Hanna stifled their giggles.

"Oh.." Maura said realizing she had been the butt of a joke.

"Shame on you two." Frost said in mock anger. "Taking advantage of our ice princess over here." Maura quickly yanked the hood off handing it to Hanna who looked apologetic. Maura patted her frizzled hair. The humidity wasn't helping.

"Ok, enough of this." Frost said sharply "If we have any chance of finding Rizzoli it's going to disappear along with what's left of your brains…not you Maura."

Hannah rolled her eyes but nodded and Michelle appeared attentive for the first time the entire morning. Maura smiled. Frost didn't look like much, at 5'10 and a lanky 160 pounds, but he could command attention. Or at least Michelle and Hannah's.

"Lets go to the courts. If anyone has been running around with an unconscious girl those guys would know."

"Wait, we're going to the court? That takes time, and we need to make an appointment. Wouldn't they know less than the police?" Maura said exasperated. "The legal system while riveting is also highly bureaucratic and slow."

Frost smiled. "The basketball courts."

"Oh" Maura said sheepishly. "Wait… what?"

"Come on Winstor." Hannah said hooking Maura's arm and dragging her. "We're on a mission."

_To find Jane... but is it too late? _Maura thought swallowing back her nausea and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha! I did something! Thanks to those who nagged in their reviews and made me feel guilty. You know who you are. :)<strong>


End file.
